No creo en los Dioses
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Mayura lo miró... vio quien fue su salvador. Nunca supo lo que era enamorarse de alguien, pero lo miró y solo dijo "Si".


1**No creo en los Dioses.**

**By: Melanie Stryder.**

Mayura lo miró... vio quien fue su salvador. Nunca supo lo que era enamorarse de alguien, pero lo miró y solo dijo "Si".

_Mayura estaba contenta de haber venido a este paseo con los chicos y poder descansar, especialmente con Loki. Pero estaba más emocionada aún al escuchar que en el bosque hubiera fantasmas, ya que por la conversación que tubo con Koutaro, sobre la misteriosa joven que caminaba por esos lugares, sin duda debía tratarse de un fantasma. Al final Mayura se decidió a investigar, gracias a la opinión de Narugami, quien había dicho que "es bueno caminar después de tanto comer"._

−Se que aquí se encuentra, dentro del bosque en un lugar apartado –se decía mientras gritaba llamando al fantasma y a la vez alumbraba por si es que se aparecía la joven.

No debe de haber pasado unos cinco minutos, cuando la joven misteriosa se apareció delante de Mayura. La cual emocionada, se trató de acercar a la fantasma, pero ésta, a su vez se apresuraba más de escapar de Mayura, mientras que la pelirosa joven le seguía los pasos.

−Fantasma-san no se aleje −Gritaba la jovencita de ojos rubí.

El fantasma paró. Ya, en el otro lado del bosque, lejos de la cabaña donde se encontraban los demás, Mayura por fin pudo estar cara a cara con el Fantasma, hasta que ésta le sonrió y desapareció. El hermoso paisaje en el que habían estado antes desapareció también, para encontrarse otra vez muchos árboles grandes que daban miedo. Mayura luego pensó que no había sido buena idea haber venido sola. Se dispuso a caminar otra vez. Los árboles se mecían, pero no a causa del aire. Empezaban a reírse. El aire seguía siendo frío. Mayura ahora corría, ya no caminaba. Sintió que no tenía escapatoria ante el peligro inminente que le asechaba. Esos árboles se burlaban de ella, se reían a costa suya. Sin darse cuenta, tropezó antes de caer por un barranco. Tenía miedo. Pensaba que ya era su fin.

Mientras se resignaba a su fatal suerte, siente que alguien le sostiene la mano. Trata de mirar quien es su salvador, cuando se topa con un joven que pensó que podría haber sido Loki, pero no fue así. Se decepcionó en el momento, pero luego se sintió afortunada de haber sido rescatada por ese misterioso joven. Debe de tener la misma edad que ella o un poco más. Su cabello largo de un hermoso plateado, sus ojos azules, era como mirar el mar. Realmente era guapo. Mayura no evito sonrojarse.

−Gra... gracias −Balbuceó

−De nada, y dime, ¿qué haces en estos lugares? −Pregunto el joven.

−Ehmm, nada en especial, solo quería ver a la chica, que al parecer es un fantasma −Dijo notablemente emocionada.

−Ya veo... –Murmuro él −Pero no deberías de estar sola por acá. Es peligroso.

−No, estoy con un grupo de amigos, yo solo vine a caminar y a ver si encontraba a esa hermosa joven que me habían comentado.

El joven miraba a Mayura de una forma especial. Ahora él se daba cuenta de por qué Loki le gustaba estar cerca de ella... era fascinante. Los planes que tenía con él en ese momento quedaron nulos. Ahora él quería estar con ella. Quería seguir escuchándola de todo lo que le estaba comentando y a la vez él preguntando o respondiendo, dependiendo de lo que hablaban. Nunca pensó, que el siendo Odín, hablaría como cualquier hombre con una humana y que esa humana sería la misma Mayura que acompaña siempre a Loki.

−Y dime joven hermosa, −interrumpió el con acento noble − ¿tienes algún nombre?

A esta pregunta Mayura se sonrojó un poco, puesto que, no estaba acostumbrada a los elogios.

−Me llamo Mayura, Mayura Daidouji. ¿Y tú? −Preguntó.

−Yo me llamo Odín −Dijo con descaro su verdadero nombre, mas tarde se regocijaría cuando Mayura le contara a Loki que estuvo con el mismísimo dios que lo mandó a Midgard.

"Mmm, que nombre más extraño" –Pensó extrañada, − ¿sabes?, ese nombre me recuerda a algo

− ¿Y se podría saber a qué te recuerda?

−A un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno, no tiene importancia.

− ¿Qué?... ¿no crees que los libros te digan la verdad?

−Claro que si... deben de serlo ¿no?, ya que por eso están escritos... pero en ese libro en particular no creo −Respondió Mayura.

− ¿Y por qué no crees en ese libro? ¿Qué tiene de particular para que tú no crees? −Quiso saber Odín con marcado interés en la respuesta de Mayura.

−Porque ese libro relata sobre dioses... y yo no creo en ellos, por eso que no creo en ese libro.

Odín si que estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho esa pequeña niña. Que no creía en los Dioses. ¡Pero si estaba rodeada por todos ellos! Esto era realmente irónico.

−Sobre los dioses… ¿Que no crees? −Preguntó Odín.

−No creo en ellos, porque no respondieron a lo que necesitaba. Recé día y noche para ver si me ayudaban a que mi mamá no falleciera, ¿pero alguno me escuchó? Claro que no, después obviamente pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Cuando falleció mi madre yo era aún muy pequeña, por eso no creo en ellos –Dijo nostálgica, Mayura.

Mayura no se dio cuenta en que momento de su relato él le empezó a acariciar el rostro. Odín tenia contenía la necesidad de besarla, ya que su mala fama era bastante grande entre los dioses y especialmente con los que estaban con ella. Aun así sentía la extraña necesidad de estar con aquella humana. Ya no se sentía el mismo en esos momentos, solo se dejó llevar. Pensaría en las consecuencias que esa acción tendría después.

Se acercó un poco más hacia el rostro de la chica, sin que ella tuviera oportunidad de evadirlo. Para cuando se vino a percatar, él ya la estaba besando. Realmente era una buena experiencia el haber besado a la humana. Sus labios eran tan cálidos y su sabor no tenía otra comparación con alguna fruta de sabroso gusto.

Por su parte, Mayura se sorprendió del beso que le estaba otorgando Odín, pero sentía que no era forzado, tampoco quería terminarlo. En verdad se sentía a gusto ser besada. Siempre se preguntaba algunas veces, cuando ella no pensaba en las cosas misteriosas, que era ser realmente besada. Nunca lo había experimentado, y ahora... lo estaba haciendo realmente.

Cuando terminó ese lento pero tierno y pasional beso, ambos se separaron un instante. Él todavía tenía su mano en la mejilla de la pelirosada.

−Siento mucho que los dioses no te hayan escuchado, si te dijera que soy un dios, ¿Qué me responderías? −Empezó a hablar Odín.

−Te diría que estás loco –Dijo sonriente ella −definitivamente no estarías cuerdo −Ésta empezó a reír con más fuerza. ¿De verdad quería Odín que ella creyera en Dioses? Por favor, está bien si es un chico como ese que lo pide, podría creer cualquier cosa. Aun así definitivamente no.

Pero no alcanzó a reír más, porque los labios de Odín otra vez estaban en los de ella.

Sin embargo, Mayura ya no se encontraba sorprendida. Pensaba que podía acostumbrarse a los labios de Odín, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que aquello era una idea de lo más tonta.

"que idea más tonta, si esto solo es por el momento ya después no lo veré más… además está…"

Loki se sumaba a sus pensamientos constantemente, otra idea estúpida ya que el solamente es un niño, aunque en lo profundo de su ser se mintiera así misma, afirmando que no sentía nada por él, excepto una linda amistad.

− ¿Crees que esto es del momento Mayura? –Preguntó Odín, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Si eso es lo que tú quieres, te puedes perfectamente acostumbrar a mí.

−Un momento…−Gritó sorprendida − ¡Eso yo lo pensé!... como… com…

−Simple, te dije que era un dios, pero como tu no me quieres creer, tendré que hacer algo para que me creas.

Odín tenía que hacer cosas para que Mayura creyera, realmente estaba importándole más esta humana que Loki, en este momento, así que por hoy lo dejaría en paz… solo por hoy, ya que, hoy tenía cosas mucho más importantes que él. El tratar de que Mayura creyera en los Dioses, o más bien que creyera en él. No le importaba si ella no creía en los demás, solo le importaba que ella creyera que él era dios.

Mayura por su cuenta, realmente no quería pensar, porque si el realmente era un Dios, entonces el escucharía todo lo que ella pensara… sería muy vergonzoso. Obviamente ella no quería que supiera cómo era ella. De repente se avergonzó de ella misma, por ser en estos momentos tan infantil, y estar al lado de una persona que pudiera tener más experiencia en la vida que ella.

−Pero primero antes de mostrarte lo que puedo hacer como dios… quiero seguir besándote.

−Mmm, ¿y por qué quieres hacerlo? −Preguntó Mayura ya que ella no se consideraba a sí misma como una chica tan atractiva, como para que una persona como él quisiera seguir besándola.

−Aunque tú no lo creas, en este momento, solo quiero atacar esos labios. –Continuó diciéndole Odín −quiero que sientas cosas por mi, quiero que te sientas plena… de verdad, quiero que sientas cosas por las que a lo mejor en mucho tiempo no te llegaras a sentir así nunca.

Era tan dulce lo que estaba diciendo Odín, que Mayura realmente le creyó. Fue ella esta vez quien se acercó a sus labios, un poco tímida al principio, puesto que era la primera vez que se acercaba a un chico con estas intenciones. Al sentir los labios de él, ella empezó con un lento movimiento. A Mayura realmente le gustaba esto, así que quería inexplicablemente más cosas de él. Sentía el tibio calor de la parte baja de su cuerpo. Sus pechos, sentía como se endurecían en cierta zona que quería gemir. Realmente no se dio cuenta, cuando necesitó con urgencia profundizar el beso. Odín, por su parte, estaba complacido, aunque solamente fuera en un beso.

Las manos de Odín recorrieron la tensa espalda de Mayura, mientras que esta suspiraba junto al beso que se estaban dando. Mayura esta vez fue un poco más atrevida con su acompañante e introdujo su lengua, a lo que Odín respondió de igual forma. El beso ya no era tierno, ni delicado, sino, totalmente desesperado, agresivo, pero a la vez divino.

Odín quería seguir recorriendo la piel de la chica, así que cortó el beso para seguir en el cuello de esta, mientas que Mayura suspiraba. Verdaderamente estas eran sensaciones totalmente nuevas para ella, y le gustaba… pensó que lo podía separar y parar, pero ella realmente no quería hacerlo. Estaba algo preocupada puesto que, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se alejó del campamento y, especialmente de Loki. Él se preocuparía por ella, aunque él lo negara. Ella ya era parte importante de él y ella lo sabía… aunque él nunca se lo haya demostrado.

"Loki… Loki, ¿por qué siempre él? se decía Odín. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él en los pensamientos de Mayura?, pero pensándolo bien, Loki nunca sería el primero con Mayura y esa sola idea lo llenaba de satisfacción. Así que se olvido de su pequeño problema de inseguridad, para solamente encargarse de las necesidades de la niña que en poco tiempo se convertiría en mujer.

Escuchaba su gemir, quería que fuera aún más. Necesitaba que pronunciara su nombre. Sus manos dejaron la espalda de Mayura y fueron en dirección de uno de sus muslos y con la otra tocaba delicadamente uno de los senos de la joven. Y como él pensó, ella gimió un poco más.

Esas manos la hacían sentir realmente bien, no le quería negar nada, y si de nuevo le dice que si creía en dioses ella diría evidentemente que sí.

Las manos de Odín eran increíbles, sentía experiencias totalmente nuevas. Sus manos tocaban delicadamente sus senos, al igual que sus muslos. Seguía tocando con maestría, mientras que ya la tela del kimono estaba estorbando. Entró delicadamente en el interior de este, hasta encontrar los pequeños senderos ya desnudos en sus manos. Tocaba con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que Mayura gimiera más y mas, dándole un toque final estimulando los pezones de la chica.

Quería tocar los dos pezones a la vez… pero también quería estimular esa zona de placer, así que siguió estimando un pezón mientras que la otra mano se adentraba dentro del kimono directamente donde se encontraba su ropa interior. Con sus dedos empujo delicadamente entre las piernas de esta, quien se dejaba, puesto que quería sentir aún más esta sensación y no puso la menor resistencia.

Odín sentía como Mayura ya estaba experimentando el placer, y eso a él le fascinaba. Después de frotar fuera de la tela, la corrió para poder introducir un dedo en el interior cálido de la joven. Ella se sintió morir. Esto que sentía era delicioso. Los dedos de él eran increíbles a la hora de tocarla y darle placer. Aunque ella no estuviera relacionada con los términos, no era tonta en el sentido que esto le calentaba y que su ropa mojada ya le estaba estorbando.

− ¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto? −Preguntó Odín, al darse cuenta que era doncella

−Definitivamente −Contesto ella jadeante.

−Entonces te daré las mejores sensaciones que nunca has experimentado.

−Hazlo entonces.

Ya con el Kimono botado en el suelo, Mayura pensaba que él todavía tenía mucha ropa, así que empezó ella a sacarle prenda por prenda, hasta quedar los dos en las mismas condiciones.

−Creo que aprendes rápido pequeña Mayura− Dijo él con un deje de picardía. Una sonrojada Mayura respondió:

−No diría que rápido, es mi primera vez en todo. Tengo vergüenza, pero siento que el calor que experimento me hace olvidarlo…−Se calló unos instantes al ver a su alrededor como había cambiado el panorama −Además realmente no me acuerdo como es que llegamos a este lugar… Como te consideras un dios, prefiero creerte, porque se me ha olvidado todo lo que siento −Termino de decir la pelirosada.

−Muy bien Mayura, no pensaba que te darías cuenta que estamos en otro lugar, quería que fuera especial si era tu primera vez −Respondió Odín.

Odín pensó que lo que había dicho sonó tan cliché, que parecía que no fuera él que lo había dicho, pero mejor observó la cara de Mayura, quien estaba sorprendida y se notaba, ya que el lugar era muy hermoso. Él quería lo mejor para ella en ese momento, además la luna contrastaba su hermosa piel que claramente estaba un poco sudada, pero la hacia ver mucho mas exquisita. A ninguna mujer le gustaría tener su primera vez en un lugar tan horrible como donde ellos se encontraban antes.

−Bueno entonces si te gusta podemos seguir −Diciendo esto, Odín puso en juego otra vez sus manos, pero esta vez su boca fue directa hacia el pezón que estaba bastante duro y excitado como su dueña, mientras que con su otra mano, estaba jugando con el interior caliente y húmedo de Mayura.

Esta no pudo evitar de gemir, sentirse cansada y excitada a la vez. Miles de emociones circulaban en su interior y exterior. Su cara dejaba apreciar un pequeño rubor. Sentía su cara hirviendo en sudor debido al calor proporcionado por Odín quien yacía sobre ella. Pero lo que más le estaba gustando era verlo a él como la lamia, succionaba, y le mordía los pezones. La ponía loca. Sus dedos en el interior de ella era la cosa más exquisita que podría haber experimentado.

−Quiero más −Pidió ella.

− ¿Qué más quieres? −Preguntó él.

−Quiero que entres más en mi −Terminó por decir. Estaba ya en sus últimas palabras. Apenas podía decir algo. Odín, contento que fuera ella que le pidiera más placer, introducía un dedo más moviéndolo con gracia, mientras que sentía como ella botaba más jugo. Ya notaba que sacaría su primer orgasmo.

Y no estaba equivocado. Al terminar de acariciar un poco el clítoris de la chica, esta explotó de placer. Se notaba en el sonido de sus gemidos, al igual que en sus manos, que ya se había corrido.

−Espera, esto no termina aquí −Se apresuró a decir él, mientras se ubicaba entre las piernas de la pelirosada, y Mayura veía como Odín se acomodaba entre ellas. La escena se veía tan erótica, tan… no se encontraban palabra a aquello. Pero a la vez se sentía expuesta y eso la hacia sonrojar aún más. Eso era tonto ya que había tenido el mejor orgasmo aunque fuera la primera vez en su vida… sin embargo no evitó pensar en cómo mirara a Loki o cómo lo miraría ella.

−Quiero que te relajes, −Le pidió Odín −porque esto te puede doler un poco.

Ella solo asiente, mientras siente como en su interior se va llenando de a poco. Notó que el lo había hecho con cuidado. Mientras seguía introduciéndosele sentía un poco de dolor pero nunca pensó que el dolor tuviera tanto placer. Esas nuevas palabras circulaban por la mente de Mayura, y algunas lágrimas… pero el dolor pasó a sustituir algo que era demasiado placentero. Se preguntó cómo es que no había hecho esto antes… y en eso la imagen de Loki otra vez se coló por la mente de la pelirosada.

A lo mejor ahí estaba la respuesta: Loki, tan simple como cuatro letras. Pero tenía que ser realista el solo era un niño… eso la convertiría en una pedófila. Y eso realmente no le gustaba. Así que dejó de pensar en Loki, ya que se sentía como Odín se movía en su interior y esas sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento eran mucho mejor que pensar en algo imposible. Aunque era extraño estar con un desconocido y tener algún grado de sentimiento y no haberlo visto nunca.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento en donde se encontraban los demás, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no llegaba Mayura. Loki estaba realmente preocupado, ya que no era común que se demorara y quizá no era el único en estarlo. Se veía en la cara de Koutaro, al igual que Narugami. Suspirando se fue hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos para avisar que buscaría a Mayura.

−Alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta, ¿verdad?

−Yo solo se que fue a caminar por sugerencia mía −Respondió Narugami.

− ¿Y tú? –Preguntó mirando a Koutaro.

−Nada, solo le mencioné lo de la chica extraña que me había cruzado y le dije que podría haber sido un fantasma −Dijo Koutaro. Ahora Loki comprendía el por qué de la demora de Mayura… esto involucraba lo "sobrenatural" y no se habrá dado cuenta de qué hora es por estar en su investigación tonta.

−Entonces la iré a buscar –Anunció finalmente Loki, mientras se alejaba de los demás.

Caminaba y caminaba y no encontraba rastros de Mayura. Se tuvo que adentrar al bosque, pues era la única opción que tenía ya que en los alrededores ésta no se encontraba.

Mayura estaba pensando realmente en buscar a esa mujer que Koutaro había mencionado, y que a lo mejor ni siquiera era un fantasma y la ingenuidad de Mayura había sido en esta ocasión mucha o más bien era irresponsable.

Al seguir avanzando dentro del bosque empezó a escuchar unas voces, una de esas era la de Mayura, pero la otra voz sí que le sorprendió escuchar, era la misma que en estos momentos despreciaba. No lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo en dirección de donde provenían… podía sentir que ya estaba llegando…

Al llegar, el alma se le fue del cuerpo y el color también. Quedó estático. En shock.

Veía claramente como Odín, sí, esa voz despreciable que lo trajo aquí a Midgard, estaba desnudo debajo de Mayura en la misma condición que él. Su cara roja, sus labios hinchados, el sudor del cuerpo de la pelirosada y sus gemidos, mientras que era estremecida por el cuerpo de Odín.

Ya no sabía que hacer… dejarles la fiesta privada, o aparecer y que Mayura se entere de una vez por todas de que él es un dios. Estaba ante un dilema, esta escena no la quería dentro de sus recuerdos, y más quería fervientemente separar a los dos. En un momento se sintió traicionado por la pelirosada. Pero no podía sentir eso, ya que en ningún momento le demostró algún interés más allá de la simple amistad y la compañía, eso y que además de que él era aún niño, gracias a esa misma persona que estaba con Mayura. Odín, realmente estaba odiando este dios.

No le bastó con haberlo dejado en Midgard, si no también, dejar caer a los Dioses para matarlo y para rematar, estar con Mayura. Otro gemido lo sacó de su ensoñación. Al ver que los gemidos eran de Mayura, se sintió como un voyeur, sin embargo en su inconsciente no quería dejar de mirarla. ¿Cuántas veces soñó haciendo lo mismo que está haciendo Odín? Besarla mientras que otro de los gemidos quedaba atrapado en la boca de la pelirosada, y una de sus manos se iba directamente hacía sus muslos, mientras que la otra mano tocaba delicadamente su clítoris.

En ese momento, Loki realmente tenía celos de que Odín estuviera con Mayura y que él le hiciera las cosas que ella estaba experimentando. Se notaba que ya no era una niña y cambió para ser una hermosa mujer, que estaba en manos del dios que más aborrecía.

− ¡Odín! –Dijo Mayura con placer

Eso fue lo que derramó su paciencia, el que Mayura suspirara el nombre de ese dios. Loki solo quería correr a separarlos, pero no sabía qué hacer, si se aparecía tendría que decir la verdad… no sabía si eso conllevaba a que Mayura lo odiara por no ser honesto y de verdad no quería perder lo poco y nada que tenía con Mayura. No estaba dentro de sus planes. O era separarlos o ver como los dos seguían. Después de analizarlo por unos minutos resolvió que era mejor detenerlos… ya él lo que perdía era bastante poco, Odín ya había conseguido lo que quería.

Con el paso lento y las emociones a flor de piel, se fue acercando hacia los dos, quienes al parecer no se estaban dando cuenta de la tercera presencia.

Loki a estaba a su lado. La primera que se dio cuenta de esto fue Mayura. Miró como Loki la observaba y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro, quedando claramente pálida. Odín, al ver la actitud de Mayura se dio vuelta para toparse con la cara de Loki. Ahí saló su vena descarada.

−Pero miren quien está aquí si es el mismísimo Loki en persona.

−Que haces aquí, Odín.

− ¿No crees que esa pregunta esta demás? claro… estoy en compañía de esta hermosa mujer.

Loki observó de nuevo a Mayura, esta por su parte sentía vergüenza que Loki la estuviera observando, mientras hacía el amor con Odín… aunque le extrañó una cosa: se conocían.

− ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? −Sabía que la pregunta era tonta pero, fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

−Claro que si linda Mayura… somos viejos amigos, no es así Loki.

−Solo somos conocidos Odín–Corrigió Loki −no amigos.

Al decir eso, Mayura procesó la información y lo que descubrió no le gusto nada. Los ojos de la pelirosada empezaron a aguarse.

"¡Qué tonta! –Pensaba − ¿Qué clase de chica es tan tonta como para no darse cuenta?"

−Loki tu eres como Odín no es así −No era una pregunta, ya lo estaba firmando, esa fue la segunda vez que pudo mirar a Loki a la cara para saber si eso era cierto.

A su vez Loki solo la observaba. No le dijo nada. ¿para qué decirle lo que era más que obvio: él era un dios.

Mayura, como una autómata, se alejó del lecho que compartía con Odín. Su pequeña mano alcanzó con presteza una larga manta de seda que había a su lado y se cubrió. Era demasiado para ella. En un solo día había experimentado cosas que ni en sus más ávidos sueños o imaginaciones inescrupulosas tuvo. Siempre se culpaba por verse a sí misma como una pervertida por enamorarse de un niño, pero ahora no sentía culpa, no sentía más que una amalgama de sensaciones que le corroían las neuronas. Unas lágrimas afloraron de sus bermejos y pueriles ojos. Ahora sabía por que la sabiduría de Loki no era normal en un niño… el no es un niño y capaz que ese cuerpo tampoco sea de él.

−Yo… tengo que irme.

− ¡Espera Mayura! −Grito Loki.

Dicho esto emprendió la huida. Loki no se lo pensó para ir tras ella, mientras que Odín, reaccionando ante aquella situación, se atavió de sus ropas celestiales. Su corazón estaba inquieto. ¡Qué irónico, siendo él un Dios y que no debería importarle aquella humana!… pero él, en su fuero interior, sabía que no ganaría esta batalla. Aunque ya le había ganado una a Loki, la más importante. Antes de que Loki se marchara a buscar a Mayura, éste le hablo.

−Bien hecho Loki, mira lo que provocaste.

−Cállate Odín, −Le dijo Loki hastiado − ¿qué haces tú aquí, y más con Mayura? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto?

−Nada, vine a ver las cosas como estaban, −Le contestó Odín, evitando entrar en detalles −además de que Mayura estaba persiguiendo a tu hija Hel, quien estaba en Midgard. Solo desvíe el objetivo de ella, además de que me parece atractiva su ingenuidad −Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Loki, al saber de su hija se entristeció… él todavía no sabía que estaba haciendo ella en Midgard, cuando debería de estar en Niflheim, pero eso lo resolvería en otro momento. Ahora debía de buscar a Mayura. Odín le leyó el pensamiento.

−Anda ve, búscala, dile que en otra oportunidad nos veremos –Diciendo esto, de la nada desapareció.

"Un problema menos" pensó Loki, tomó las pertenencias de ella y se fue directo en su búsqueda.

Mayura mientras tanto corría. Corría sin rumbo fijo. De verdad no sabía a dónde ir. Al campamento no podría, no estaba decentemente vestida.

Llegó sin darse cuenta a un lago.

"Es hermoso" pensó Mayura y se sentó cerca de la orilla para pensar un momento. Realmente no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Primero buscando a un fantasma, para encontrarse con Odín, ser besada y entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma en tan solo un día de conocerlo… y lo peor de que Loki los haya visto en pleno acto, con especial atención hacia ella.

"Loki"

Tan solo al pensar en ese nombre, su cuerpo tembló. ¡Qué tonta fue! ¿Cómo no descubrió que Loki era un dios? ¿Ahora cómo le vería a la cara? Se sentía tonta, realmente tonta. Se dio cuenta que por mas que estuviera con él nunca lo llegó a conocer hasta ahora. No, todavía ella no lo conoce. Empezó a sentir la brisa que anunciaba la llegada del amanecer. Sintió mucho sueño.

Loki, por fin la había encontrado. Aunque, debía admitir que fue rápida esta vez en correr. La encontró yaciendo en la orilla junto a hermosas luciérnagas de alrededor. Se acerco lentamente hacia la chica, realmente no quería espantarla.

−Discúlpame −Soltó de repente Loki haciendo saltar un poco a Mayura.

−No hay problema.

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento. La pelirosada no sabía qué decir. Mientras tanto el ojis verdes quería decir algo, pero no quería asustar más a Mayura.

−Antes que nada me quiero disculpar. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Además de no responderte a lo que preguntaste y sí… soy igual que Odín Mayura.

Listo ya estaba dicho, ya le había dicho a Mayura la verdad.

−Entonces… eres un Dios, −Dijo ella mas compuesta −jajaja, de verdad… creo que he sido bastante tonta.

−No lo eres Mayura.

−Claro que lo he sido todo este tiempo… y dime, ¿tu cuerpo es así o no?

−No, mi cuerpo original es más grande… Odín me convirtió en pequeño para entrar en Midgard y no puedo cambiar −Terminó de responder.

−Ya veo

Y otra vez el incomodo silencio. Loki paró de hablar. Era mejor así, hasta que Mayura ordenara sus ideas y pensamientos, mientras que la pelirosada no dejaba de pensar que era tonta. Pero en la buena manera, ¿que importaba que Loki fuera un Dios como Odín? Ella lo seguía queriendo igual. Mayura acercó su cuerpo al de Loki, puso su cabeza en el hombro de éste y cerró los ojos. Quería estar así una rato más antes de marchar hacia el campamento y ser una ciega de nuevo.

Loki, por su parte sintió una alegría desconocida, ya que Mayura no lo rechazó, al contrario se sentía bien como la cabeza de la chica descansaba en su hombro. Así la dejo un rato más hasta que tuvieran que romper la burbuja para irse al campamento.

Las luciérnagas brillaban en todo su esplendor, haciendo que el lago se viera más hermoso. Mayura abrió y cerró los ojos, queriendo descansar. Para solo un día de emociones fuertes, se dio cuenta de algo: de que los sentimientos que desarrolló hacia Odín eran distintos a los de Loki. Por Loki sabía que sentía muchas cosas más que por Odín, quien solo se encargó de despertar la libido que guardaba en su interior, amaba a Loki, y algún día se lo diría… ahora no estaba preparada… y tampoco era lo correcto querer a dos personas.

"Que tonta al pensar que no creía en los dioses"

Fin….

N.A: Que puedo decir X.x me estrese con un solo fics de un solo cap jajá jajá, espero que les guste, tenía el bichito de la maldad cuando lo escribo y se me escapo casi al final por eso me demore en ponerlo… quiero agradecer a mi Twins Cee, por ayudarme en todo gracias Twins!, bueno eso… espero que les guste mucho. Un Kisses bye!


End file.
